


Caring for You

by PeachTale



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Caring Hisoka, Fluff, Gen, Hisoleo - Freeform, M/M, caring Leorio, request fic, sick Hisoka, sick Leorio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachTale/pseuds/PeachTale
Summary: Leorio really isn't well, not that he's going to let that stop him from studying for an up-coming exam. At least that was his general plan, until Hisoka arrives and puts his foot down.
Relationships: Hisoka & Leorio Paladiknight, Hisoka/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarlet_Morow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Morow/gifts).



His head was throbbing, he was shivering and yet he felt really hot, his throat was parched but he could barely manage to swallow his tea. He hadn’t felt this bad, this ill since he was a child, though back then his mother was around to frog march him to bed, tuck him in, make sure he was hydrated and had plenty of pain killers, along with giving him lots of broth to make sure that his body was strong enough to fight off the bug.

Now he was an adult, living on his own, trying to study for an up coming exam, he couldn’t rest, not yet, he just needed to finish this chapter first and _then_ he can rest. Of course his body was telling him that he needed to stop, to go to bed and rest properly.

Leorio’s body ached in a way that he’d never felt before, a way that was nothing like when he worked out too hard at the gym, and he found himself reading over the same words yet he tried to push through it, because it would eventually go away, this fever would break at some point. He couldn’t just give up now, he had to try and remember this information, he couldn’t afford to fail.

Coughing, he reached over to take a sip of his cooling tea, just managing to swallow it down, and he felt hopeful that _this_ was a sign that he was getting better, that he could just continue on working.

Leorio never heard the familiar clicking on the wooden floorboards, the clear indication that his friend was here to visit him. The only person that he had given a spare key to the apartment to. Of course the man in question rarely bothered to remove his shoes at the door as was custom in this region, though he did take them off if he was staying for longer than an hour, but as he walked in, noticing that there was no loud greeting, in fact there was no noise at all. Normally he would come in and hear Leorio yelling at his notes about something he had misplaced, or he would be muttering to himself during his study time, but this? This was unusual, particularly when the man was alert, figuring out that it was Hisoka in his apartment rather than someone who broke in, or possibly worse, it was just his imagination.

Hisoka couldn’t sense anything out of place, he felt that Leorio was here, but no one else was, which didn’t explain anything. Normally he heard his heels and he would call out to him, berate him for not removing his _shoes_ , or of course when he came in to his home in the middle of the night, scaring him and then being berated for being so quiet, not that the magician ever took it to heart.

It was the middle of the afternoon, he bought lunch for them both since he knew that his doctor was studying hard for his exams, and he had this habit of forgetting to eat during the day, so he figured it would be a good thing to come round with some food so that he could go back to studying with a full stomach.

As he walked into the main room, he saw the dark haired student in the corner, hunched over the desk and a smile crept over his lips before his eyes widened slightly, and he frowned, noticing that the room was warm and stuffy yet Leorio was _shivering_ , though he was also sweating too with obvious sweat patches on his shirt. His gaze towards him softened, it explained why he hadn’t called out to him, or even come out to greet him in the hall to make sure that he took off his shoes.

The magician walked into the room, putting the take-out food on the kitchen counter and moved to open up a few of the windows, though they didn’t open up wide enough to give a good airflow throughout the room, he figured it was better than nothing.

The cool breeze flowed through the room and Leorio sighed, turning towards the open window and spotting Hisoka standing there, having just opened it, he pushed his chair back in shock.

“When did you get here?” he exclaimed, ignoring how light headed he was feeling in this moment, he was faced with Hisoka, who was in his apartment without him being _aware_ of it until now. “ _Take those off!_ ” he pointed at his shoes, still not doing his head any favours, but he pushed it away, even though his discomfort was clear to see. “I’ve told you to...” he began to rant, causing the magician to smile, he may be ill, but clearly it would take a lot more than that to kill his spirit.

“I had a feeling that I should visit. It seems I was correct.” he told him simply, looking him with a critical gaze, now he was closer to him, he could see the sweat beading across his forehead and upper lip, he saw how pale he was, nearly as pale as he was naturally. “You’re sick.”

“Am...” Leorio tried to deny it, because if he did that then he wasn’t actually sick.

“Supposed to be resting, as any good doctor would be.” he interrupted him, not letting the student even _attempt_ to argue with him and instead gestured for him to stand up.

Leorio stayed where he was, he could deny to himself that he was sick, in his own head he could pretend that he was getting better, that it would go away soon because it felt like the pain, the aches, the shivers were starting to calm down, but with someone else around, someone telling him the blunt truth, that he was _sick_ and needed to actively _do_ something about it? He couldn’t deny it any more, the aches he was feeling were getting worse, the shivers were more frequent and he was burning up, he had to face the truth that he was actually sick.

“I need to study...”

“Hmm? You can study later, right now you should be resting, perhaps have a bath first, and I have brought lunch with me too.” he informed him, gesturing to the take-out bag that was on the counter. “Though how you expect to pass an exam when you clearly can’t think straight?”

Leorio shivered again, though Hisoka didn’t move to close the window, the room was cooling down, but that wasn’t why the student was shivering. With a sigh, he nodded, after all he had been looking at the same sentence over and over again for the past ten minutes, he was just wasting his time by trying to force himself into studying that wasn’t really going to help him in the long run. Slowly he stood up, though he swayed slightly as he started to move, he made his way to his bedroom.

“You actually got lunch?” Leorio couldn’t smell the food that he brought, and usually Hisoka would just have the food delivered instead of picking it up himself, if only to avoid unnecessary human interaction.

“ _Of course_ , I will bring it to you.” he kept a close eye on his movements, ready to move and catch him should he fall over, but he didn’t interfere with how he was getting to his room, using the walls to help him keep going.

“Please.” he said softly once he was in his room, beginning to unbutton his shirt, or try to though his fingers weren’t wanting to cooperate with him and he nearly gave up, going to bed fully clothed until those elegant pale hands moved to unbutton his shirt and then did the same with his pants, allowing Leorio to take them off himself, before having him go into his bed, tucking him in and the he just looked at him.

The younger man never noticed the concerned look on his face, he was rather content with the fact that someone was looking after him while he was sick, that someone had his best intentions at heart.

Hisoka mentally gave himself a shake, leaving the room and taking off his heels, placing them on the shoe rack by the door, before going to get lunch ready for them both. His main focus of course was Leorio, he got some water for him, and went to get his tea cup that he had been using before grimacing at the murky contents.

Likely Leorio never bothered to wash it between his studies, so he put it in the sink, adding some dish soap and filled it up with hot water before letting it seep so the stains would be easier to get off. Then he began to warm up his food, thinking that it was lucky Leorio enjoyed ramen so much, since it had a broth with it. He found a tray; one that looked like it would have originally been from a fast food restaurant; putting the cup of water and a fresh cup of tea on to it, as well as the bowl of hot ramen before making his way back to the bedroom where Leorio was sitting up, the duvet completely covering him.

“Poor little doctor.” Hisoka said teasingly, while Leorio looked up at him with tired eyes, making his normally locked up heart beat a bit faster than usual, in a way that it only would around him. “Eat.” he carefully place the tray onto the bedside table, Leorio seeing that the tea and ramen were nice and hot given the steam that was coming off both of them.

“Can you get me some pain killers please?” he asked softly, and without another word or a teasing comment, the magician went to the bathroom and into the cabinet that the younger man normally kept his personal use medicine, though Hisoka remembered being told that certain medications can only be taken _after_ you have eaten something, so he looked over the instructions as he walked back into the bedroom, a frown on his face as he looked up at the sick man on the bed.

“Have you eaten?”

Leorio shook his head, confused at the rather odd question.

“I will feed you if I must.” the magician walked over to him, and he was rather startled with what he had just said.

“I just need those...” he tried to argue, wondering why, even when he was sick, Hisoka was playing games like this.

“You have to eat something before you take them, according to the instructions.” he told him, though he realised that Leorio was just going to continue trying to argue. “Would you not advise your patients to read over the instructions before they take their medication?”

He had been about to yell at him, but what he said caused him to quieten and he nodded slowly. It wasn’t often that he would concede to Hisoka like this, usually he would argue for a little bit longer, but given how he was feeling he decided to play by his rules for the moment. Taking a few sips of the broth, still not feeling like he could stomach anything more than that, and Hisoka gave him his pain killers.

The magician looked at him before reaching forward and brushing his hair off his sweaty forehead, catching how Leorio leaned into his hand, which were cool enough to help with his rather feverish heat that was flowing through him.

“Would you like me to stay?” he decided to ask, though it wouldn’t matter even if he did say no, he was going to stay regardless, how could he leave his favourite fruit when they still weren’t feeling their best?

“Would you?” Leorio asked softly, it was a rather rare tone to hear from him, he sounded so unsure and weary about his answer, after all he knew who he was talking to.

“Of course.” now he started to gently stroke his forehead with his thumb, noticing how Leorio closed his eyes and leaned into him.

“Please.”

Being around him like this wouldn’t happen that often, since Leorio was rarely ill and he… well he wasn’t exactly the type of person to look out for someone like this. He wasn’t a man who many – or any – regarded him as being able to _care_ , if anything they assumed that he would just look at someone who was sick or needed his aid, and he would just walk away.

Yet this was _him_ , this was _Leorio_ , someone who had pushed away the fear he had towards him during the Hunter Exam and reached out to him, wanting to get to know him somewhat better, and though he _hated_ the fact that he kept wanting to fight his friends, he was aware that he was also keeping tabs on them so that he could give Leorio fed back on what they were up to when he was inundated with work.

“Eat up, am going to fix up my own lunch.” he told him and the student smiled, nodding as he walked away, feeling for the first time in a very long time, like he was being cared for.

Someone was looking out for him.

He began to slowly eat the ramen that was in the bowl, finding himself feeling like he could eat actual food now instead of just the broth, he hoped that Hisoka would join him, and he wasn’t disappointed as the magician returned, a glass of water in one hand, and a bowl in the other.

They sat and ate in silence, there was no need to talk, though Hisoka kept a close eye on the other man, making sure that he was still drinking plenty, prepared to get up and leave to refill his glass if he had to.

What was surprising was the fact that the magician stayed longer than either of them expected, he eventually led Leorio into the bathroom to have an actual bath, and he left him alone so he could fix up his room, moving to put clean sheets onto the bed, as well as a new duvet cover and fresh pillow linen.

It was minor things that he did, but he knew that something minor usually had a greater effect on someone who was feeling under the weather like Leorio was.

By the evening, Leorio was beginning to feel a lot better, so much so in fact that he was prepared to go back to studying again, carefully leaving his bed to make his way towards his little study area in the main room, yet Hisoka easily picked him up and took him back to the bedroom.

“Am fine now...”

“ _Now_ you are feeling fine, but this afternoon you were ill, with a fever. A nights rest will do wonders, as you should know.” he told him rather sternly, it was strange to hear him talking in such a serious tone, it wasn’t something that suited him.

“But...”

“You can study tomorrow afternoon. And _I_ will make sure that you take the morning off.” he informed him, his tone enough to let Leorio know that there was no way he could argue against this.

Really though he didn’t want to argue with him, he was simply concerned what a night off would mean in regards to his studies. Would he still be able to pass? What if he forgot something important?

Amber eyes looked at him curiously, before chuckling slightly. “I will quiz you on some basic knowledge if you want, _but_ you will not be leaving this room currently if it has _anything_ to do with school.”

It was a compromise, and one that Leorio accepted. “I can live with that.”  
They settled back down on the bed, though he commented that Hisoka could get his illness, not that the magician paid much attention to it.

“I don’t get sick very often.”

“Yea but...”

“And if I were to leave, who would keep an eye on you? Make sure that you aren’t attempting to do something foolish?”

Now he scoffed. “It’s just a cold.”

“Perhaps, but I will stick around for a while. Just in case.”

He accepted his fate, smiling slight as he pressed against the cool skin next to him. He did appreciate what Hisoka was doing for him, because no one else would come along to check on him, he didn’t have any real close friends out here apart from the magician.

Taking a deep breath, he leaned against him, his head no longer thumping, and he breathed in the man’s unique scent of strawberries and spice. He was content where he was right now, he was happy to be around this Grim Reaper who was showing that he wasn’t just a man who killed, who was meant to be feared.

The man had a heart too, and he was touched that he was getting to see so much of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka is sick, and Leorio isn't happy about it, consider that the man had dragged him away from his studies when he had been sick, why was it okay for him to be in a match?

The dark haired student doctor stormed through the hallways of Heavens Arena, he was a man on a mission and no one, regardless of it they were a fighter or a worker, was going to risk getting in his way. Though the fighters would easily be able to kill him if they were fighting inside the arena, it wasn’t worth their time dealing with him _outside_ of it, not to mention his _friend_ within the tower was the infamous _Grim Reaper_ , and though every fighter wanted to go toe to toe against him, they knew that doing that through his friend was a stupid thing to do.

Fights against the Grim Reaper wasn’t simple, it was a show, a spectacle for the audience who crowd around the tower on the days he was fighting, but no one within the tower were ever sure if the man _meant_ for that to happen, or if it was always just a coincidence. Yet to insult his friend? He would agree to the fight, and there would be no show, it would just be a brutal and bloody death, as one fighter realised when he faced off against him. He had attempted to start a fight with Leorio in the hallway as the young man was coming to see his friend, though two other fighters prevented anything from happening, but Hisoka heard about the incident, and decided to agree to the challengers request for a fight. No one though that Leorio; stubborn student doctor that he was; would have asked him to do it, this was Hisoka’s own decision, his choice to make a statement to those who would try to harass or hurt his friend.

The fight had been quick, bloody and it was an obvious statement towards those within the tower that challenged him to _not_ bring his friend into it. Those fighters who watched Hisoka’s fights knew that he tended to like seeing his opponents nen abilities, to figure them out for himself rather than have them just tell him what they were doing. This usually results in a show for the audience, Hisoka taking his time before finally fighting back, yet that time it was different. He just went straight for the kill, there was no way the other fighter would have had a chance to get back at him, to even go on the defensive.

The warning was heard loud and clear throughout Heavens Arena, and Leorio was left alone in that respect, although some fighters did still say hello to him, as well as a few of the staff who would also ask about his studies.

The man in question came into his room, not even giving his usual curtsey knock that normally he would do to let Hisoka know it was him, and shut the door behind him quietly, yet the energy that he brought into the room was _loud_ enough to let the Grim Reaper know that he was annoyed at him.

“What the hell?” he growled at him from where he was laying on the bed, before looking up at him with a sweet smile, as though he couldn’t tell that he was pissed off at him.

“Hello there.”  
“Don’t _hello there_ to me! Why did you fight today? You’re sick!” he began to rant, unable to believe that this man, this man who had taken the time and effort to care for him when he had been ill just a few month ago, who had insisted on him not studying, and that he had to _rest_ , just went ahead with a fight when he _himself_ was ill.

What a hypocrite.

“Am resting now. And the fight was one I have waited on for a while now. Just to see how powerful she was.”

“You’re _sick_.”

“It was fine.” as he said that however he leaned back against the bed board and closed his eyes, making it seem like he was just tired.

Yet Leorio caught a certain look on his face, it wasn’t something that other people would take into account, no one really got close enough to Hisoka to notice something wasn’t quiet right with him.

“Dizzy?” he lowered his voice as he came over to the bed.

“Hmm.” was the affirmative reply as he began to take slow, deep breaths before slowly opening his eyes, trying to focus on something while it felt like the room was moving around him, even though he was aware that it wasn’t, that he was on a bed and everything was still.

The man frowned as he looked at him, he hated to see him like this, although the Grim Reaper was never open about his vulnerabilities to anyone, the fact that Leorio noticed it when he was in the middle of a fight showed that he was able to see through the mask that he wore all the time, and just saw _him_. He had the privilege to be able to see him like that, and Hisoka actually _allowed_ him to that that side of him, though it was a dramatic difference to his regular self, there were still parts that stood out, that he would let himself be seen as vulnerable, weak before someone else.

Hisoka _trusted_ Leorio enough to allow himself to be seen like this.

“I got you some food.” he moved towards the dining table, starting to get their food out. “Also since you just have a shower, I got some stuff that might help.” he added, he might have only caught a few minutes of the match, but it was enough to make him come here with food and some other things that might help him.

He smiled at him, a softer smile than what he gave him earlier. “Do you mind closing the curtains? It’s a bit bright.” he asked, which was something he generally didn’t do, he would just do it himself and explain _why_ to him as he was doing it.

However Leorio did it, closing the curtains and reaching out to turn on one of the lamps, getting it to it’s lowest setting, before moving to do the same to the other lamp. He then returned to putting the rest of the food out.

“You know you worry me, right?”

“I couldn’t just skip the fight, and no one could tell that I was sick.” he reminded him.

He sighed, because Hisoka did have a reputation of sorts to keep, there were only two times that he hadn’t shown up to a match, and that was when he _had_ to put his name down for a fight or else he would be put down a level, and why would he do that? Of course he _could_ have gone through with the match, but the challengers for that day weren’t appealing to him, so he left it.

“I could tell.”

“Yes, but you know me too well. A rare feat, congratulations.” he said, starting to move off the bed to join him, though Leorio just reached out and put a firm hand on his chest, silently asking for him to stay put.

They both knew that Hisoka wasn’t one to follow orders, but he wasn’t going to push it, he saw that look in those dark brown eyes and it was enough to make him sit back. It was odd to see such an emotion that was actually directed towards him, the fact that he _cared_ and he _worried_ about him, he hadn’t felt that in a long time.

As he settled back against the bed board, Leorio offered him the bowl of soup, which he took before starting to eat as Leorio sat down at the table to begin his own meal.

They sat in silence, though the young man looked over at him as he slowly ate, savouring his meal as always; something that Leorio noticed every time he took him out to a restaurant or even when they went to get a take-out. It was a change to what he was used to due to being around Gon and Killua who ate incredibly quickly, so much so that he found himself eating at the same pace just to ensure they wouldn’t come after his own food once they were finished.

“I got some gyoza too.” he wasn’t just going to get soup, he knew that Hisoka would need to eat more than that after all.

“Oh, no thank you, you can take them with you.”

Hearing him say that caught his attention, Hisoka was turning down food? The man enjoyed food, he like and appreciated a well made meal, though clearly with him being sick he didn’t want to have such food.

“Have you eaten anything today? Apart from the soup?” he was now curious, putting his finished bowl down and walked over to the bed, seeing that the man had begun to sweat and he wondered how he had missed that, had he not been paying close attention?

He carefully looked him over, inspecting him and Hisoka watched him, contemplating whether he should just lie to him before deciding to shake his head in negative, it wouldn’t be worth it in the long run, and there was nothing to gain from such a lie.

“So when did you last eat? I know you don’t keep much food up here. Am kind of surprised that you were able to fight at all.” he commented, going to the bathroom and grabbing a face towel, dampening it before returning to the bed.

Hisoka knew what he was going to do, and took off his shirt, which Leorio was pretty sure was actually one of _his_ , he couldn’t recall ever seeing Hisoka in that kind of shirt before, the man wore tailored shirts and this shirt certainly wasn’t tailored for _him_. The shirt had clung to his skin, but it hadn’t been obvious that it was due to sweat rather than just being ill fitting.

“It was worse last night, but I felt fine this morning.”

“Tch, you’re still an idiot.” he moved to press the cold damp towel against his heated skin, while Hisoka moaned in appreciation, pressing himself against the towel. “You could just take a cold shower if this is making you feel better.”

“I would, but I wouldn’t be able to stay standing.” he admitted, and as Leorio looked up at him, he noticed the delicate pink flush that appeared on his freckled cheeks, and knowing that he told him that simply because he trusted him.

He leaned in close and then lightly kissed his lips, only for Hisoka to jerk away with a wince.

“What are you...” he began to berate him, because surely the kiss hadn’t been that bad? It wasn’t even a deep kiss.

“As a doctor, you should know better than to kiss someone who is sick.”

“You have a bad cold, it’s _fine_.” he assured him, though he was rather touched that he was looking out for him in such a way, he moved the towel over his chest.

“Or is it because you wish for me to care for you again?” he teased, closing his eyes as the cool towel was moved further up, a smile on his lips as he relished the cooling sensation on his skin.

Leorio was the one who began to blush. “No _of course not_! And I never asked you to do that in the first place.” he moved away from him, leaving the towel to the side and walked to the bathroom again.

Hisoka picked up the towel and placed it on his neck, hearing the taps turn on in the bathroom sink again.

“Just because you didn’t ask me, doesn’t mean that I won’t look out for you when you are sick.” he told him as he returned to the room, Leorio threw the small towel to the floor and repalced it with a larger one, which covered his chest and abdomen. He let out a surprised gasp again due to the coldness.

“Out of the two of us, _I_ am an actual doctor.”

“Of course, but I can handle you when you are sick.”

“Huh? What did you say? I am handling _you_ just fine!”

“Oh yes, yes you are my blueberry.” he said with a pleased smile on his face and Leorio sighed.

Really out of the two of them, Hisoka was easier to deal with, he was easy going as usual, and with just a gentle nudge in the right direction, or being able to feel comfortable around him, he was able to lower his shield, to be honest with him, likely in a way he wasn’t with anyone else in his life.

“Damn right I am.” he said and moved to sit on the bed next to him. “You sure you don’t want more food?”

“Am fine, thank you.”

“You sure? I have more soup.”

“I think I should sleep, perhaps then I’ll feel better.” he told him, moving down on the bed, and felt Leorio do the same. “Should you not go home?”

“Nah, I need to make sure my boyfriend is okay.” he lay on his side, looking at him and saw once again the flush creeping along his cheeks. He doubted he would ever get bored of being able to make Hisoka do that, it was hard to do after all.

“If you insist.” he turned to look at him and closed his eyes. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” he moved to have the damp towel lay on Hisoka’s side inside, so it would continue to cool his skin down and then he began to gently stroke his nose, while the man before him drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hope you enjoyed this... rather odd piece of writing.  
> Anyway, if you would like to - for some 'quality' HisoLeo content (18+ however) I am on the Twitter @tale_peach  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
